freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, Bonnie acts as the other animatronics do; hunting down any human (or any endoskeleton without a suit) in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, usually killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a large, purple bunny. Onstage, he carries a bass guitar and has a red bow-tie. Excluding his head and left hand, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's except a different color. His ears are articulated, and can thus bend forward. Like the other animatronics, in some angles his endoskeleton's teeth can be seen inside his mouth. His irises are of a light red color. He can sometimes be seen with his endoskeleton's eyes exposed when looking through the backstage camera. Locations He starts the night at the Show Stage, along with his band-mates Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into the office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and he only ever approaches from the left side. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches the office appears to be due to teleportation, though this is unlikely, it is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie also has a special ability in which he can disable the cameras temporarily as he moves to another area. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On nights four and five, while standing at the camera outside the office, Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner, and the "robot voice" can be heard when looking at him twitching. On any night backstage, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the camera, staring directly into it, his eyes also missing but are replaced with pin-prick sized white pupils. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is unaware and viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The noises can be heard below. Similar noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie is capable of forcing the player out of the monitor view to attack, meaning they cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the monitor until 6 A.M. as previously thought. Audios Trivia * Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. *On nights 1-3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics. *Bonnie is the only animatronic seen carrying an instrument during the night. Freddy is seen idle with his microphone. *Rarely, upon looking backstage, the player can see an eyeless Bonnie with tiny, glowing white irises, resembling "Golden Freddy", looking very closely into the camera. Seconds afterwards, the "IT'S ME" messages flash on screen. This can happen on any night and it can be triggered if Bonnie is in the Backstage, bringing the camera up and down several times will cause this change. It is also worth noting that Freddy will also look at the camera if he's still in the Show Stage area, and should Bonnie be elsewhere when this happens, the heads in the Backstage will also turn to face the screen. This has a chance of changing the poster or the nearby surroundings with it. * Interestingly enough, when Bonnie is backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Sometimes he even comes close to the camera, totally disregarding the endoskeleton and choosing to stare at the player instead. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare endoskeletons because it's supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie doesn't pay attention to the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the player, contradicting the former security guard's statements. ** This may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts and, as such, a naked endoskeleton is not out of place there. * Bonnie is shown running in the trailer, similar to Foxy. However, this is never seen in the game. *According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. * Bonnie seems to be the only animatronic without eyebrows. * In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in-game. * Bonnie makes an abnormally human like groaning sound when he approaches the office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking wheezing noises as if it had breathing tubes (or a Trachea), even if the voice box was damaged. This may fit in with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown source is making those noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is highly unlikely. ** Chica makes a similar noise when inside of the office. Gallery Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Animated: Bonnie running in the game's trailer. (Note: Bonnie never runs in the actual game). BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie at day playing the guitar in the trailer. Bonnie_Says_Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling his "face" off, in the trailer (Click to see) Screenshot_2.png|The eyes of Bonnie's endoskeleton. Gameplay Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Hall's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall. 205.png|Bonnie Back Stage. 555.png|Bonnie's Back Stage Close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door. (Click to see) DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Back Stage, Brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Back Stage Close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B, brightened. P55YuN4.png|Black-eyed Bonnie, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Ditto, eyeless in the hallucinations. BADF.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on. Miscellaneous Bonnie doll.png|The doll of Bonnie you can buy as an add-on in the Android version of the game. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Pictures